Fire and Ice
by MyPrematureBurial1849
Summary: Love between a demon and a god is known to be forbidden but what if the demon is on the good side and the god is on the bad? Loki/OC LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

The call came at about 2am when she was trying to get a little sleep, she got up quickly thinking it could be one of her friends who needed her but when she picked the phone up she knew immediately who it was.

"Open the door" he said

"I don't think I should since you didn't say the magic word" she said smartly, she liked messing with him it was one of the things that made her smile.

"Open the door, please" he said, the please coming out forced but she was satisfied as she opened the door seeing him standing there, black eye patch over one eye, Nick Fury.

"That's better now what do you want nick?" she asked him turning her back and walking away from the door, he walked in closing the door behind him.

"S.H.E.I.L.D. needs your help" he stated simply

"Oh no sir I am not getting involved with anything with S.H.E.I.L.D. again, do you remember what happened last time?" she said touching her right side where there was a long scar.

"Why don't you ask Johnny I'm sure he can help you" she continued referring to one of her closest friends and ex-boyfriend Johnny Blaze or as some know him as, the ghost rider.

"That won't work very well we need you for this" he said and she crossed her arms

"Please" he said once again and she smiled

"Fine since you asked so nicely nick I guess I could" she told him

"Just let me get some clothes on I'll teleport us to headquarters, is that ok?" she asked not even staying to listen to his response.

Nick couldn't really say anything to her rudeness she had a hard life and was living with a demon inside of her, he knew that couldn't be easy and to be around for over a hundred years was probably weighing down on her, he knew she had a good heart in there somewhere even if she was sucking out the souls of people to live he knew that the real Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova was in there still.

* * *

Hi Everyone so i've recently jumped on the Loki bandwagon and this is my first story about him, i really hope you all enjoy this story because i'm enjoying writing it!

So yes i used the grand dutchess Anastasia as my character because i absolutly love her lol and the demon we are talking about is a succubus, you'll find out more about what happened to her as the story goes on, i'm excited for this story are you?!


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this a flying ship, cause it sure looks like it" Anastasia commented

"The S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier the mobile headquarters" Fury answered

"Hm pretty cool" she said and suddenly a girl with red hair and blue eyes came up to him, she looked tough, athletic and rough around the edges but inside she had a soft heart and went through hard times.

"We've caught him he's coming in now" she said and right when Anastasia was going to ask who a group of guards were coming down the hall with one man in the middle, tall with long black hair and green eyes or were they blue, she couldn't tell. They walked past the three of them and the one in the middle looked at her, her eyes caught his and he smirked, he turned back around but she continued to stare until he was out of sight.

"So that must be the troublemaker, who is he?" Anastasia asked

"Loki" Fury answered simply and started walking

"Tasha update our new member on what is going on please and introduce her to the others" he said walking out of their sight and the two girls turned to each other.

"Hi I'm Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova" she said using her full name as she always does when introducing herself, a bad habit from her human days.

"Wh-wait are you serious, are you THE Anastasia?" Natasha asked

"Yes my dear now what is your name, you look quite familiar" Anastasia responded

"I-I'm Natalia Alianovna Romanova" Natasha said flabbergasted, she wasn't usually shocked like this but she was meeting one of her distant relatives whom she thought was dead until today.

"Are we related in some way, you have the Romanova eyes darling who are your parents?" Anastasia asked but Natasha couldn't answer all she did was throw herself at Anastasia hugging her tightly. All these years she did have some family left and never knew, she started to cry.

"Oh my dear it's ok you've found some family now, I'm here for you" Anastasia said trying to comfort the young woman

"I'm sorry I don't usually get like this" Natasha said stepping out of the embrace wiping away the tears.

"It's ok I understand hun" Natasha nodded

"um come I'm sure the others will love to meet you, while we make our way to where they are I can update you on what's going on" She started leading Anastasia to where everyone was.

"Are you sure you're ok hun" Anastasia asked, she wasn't usually so nice but this was a family member and she was brought up to love all her family even the ones who were married into the family.

"Yes I'm ok, do you mind if we talk later just you and I? " Natasha asked

"Of course I don't mind dear" Anastasia said and Natasha went on to update her on the recent situation until they got to where the others resided.

* * *

Aw it's a family reunion! So i read on a site that Natasha was rumored to be a relative of the imperial family so i just went on from there and ooo next chapter we meet the other and Loki. I wonder how that will turn out!

So let me know if you like this story or if it's complete bullshit, thanks guys!

Team Loki 3


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok let me just tell you before you meet the others, they are all complete idiots well except Dr. Banner he's the one with the most sense out of all of them and beware of Tony Stark, he may be a genius but he's a stuck up bastard and a flirt" Natasha told Anastasia and she nodded

They went into a different room, computers everywhere and a big table in the middle.

"Guys this is Anastasia she's here to help us" Natasha said and everyone looked at her.

"Hi" Anastasia said simply and the first person to greet her was a guy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes.

"Hello ma'am a pleasure to meet you, I am Steve Rogers" he introduced himself but before I could say anything to him he was pushed out of the way by a bigger guy, very built and tall, long blonde hair and blue eyes as well just a little darker and vibrant.

"Hello I am Thor it's very nice to meet you" he said in a booming voice that just screamed I am a very powerful person.

"Hello there sir, you wouldn't happen to be the god of thunder would you?" Anastasia asked

"Yes ma'am I am" he responded

"Ah yes my…creator talks of you sometimes, he's not very fond of demi-gods any god actually" Anastasia responded

"Who is your creator?" Steve jumped in but before Anastasia could answer she was interrupted by fury who answered for her.

"Lucifer is what they call him or does he go by another name these days?" he said

"Well I just call him a worthless piece of shit but yeah I guess that's what they call him" Anastasia said

"Wait what do you mean your creator? I thought you were a super human or mutant of some kind" Natasha said confused

"Oh no dear see before my family was assassinated in 1918 there were some others who threatened us earlier in that year and I was so desperate for all of us to be safe that I made a deal with the devil, and let me tell you now that that was a very bad idea, he tricked me and made me into his own little demon, a succubus." Anastasia ended and looked at everyone

"So you are a creation of one of the greats, you are a being of evil" Thor said

"Well I don't enjoy being a demon, I try to do good things but sometimes the demon takes over and there's nothing I can do" She answered

"I told you there was only one God, Natasha" Steve said and she made a face mouthing a shut up.

"So-" Thor was about to say something else but was interrupted by fury

"Natasha do you mind taking her to meet the other two and then she'll meet our prisoner" Fury said and Natasha led her out and away from Thor and Steve and down some halls until they got to a lab.

"Guys this is Anastasia she's here to help us" Natasha said to the two men who were in the room, it was then that Anastasia realized who one of them were.

"Wow you're Bruce Banner, I'm a fan of your work especially when you get angry and turn into a huge green monster" She said

"Thanks" Bruce said that was the second time he had heard that today and the other guy in the room laughed.

"I think me and you will get along fine, Tony Stark or Iron Man either way it's me" he said introducing himself

"Grand Dutchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova of Russia" she said giving her full title

"Anastasia as in THE Anastasia, the one who supposedly died over 100 years ago" Tony said

"Well yeah as you can see I'm not dead just a demon" she said smiling

"I knew it, I've been part of the search team trying to find your body, I knew the one we found wasn't you" Bruce said in awe

"Yeah that body was planted there to make it seem like I was dead, actually I wish I was I think I would be a hell of a lot happier" Anastasia said sadly

"What happened to you?" Bruce asked

"Well let me just tell you now that making a deal with the devil is not a good idea, don't ever do it cause he's a sneaky worthless piece of shit" Anastasia said angrily her emotions all over the place

"I take it you we're tricked by Lucifer himself" Tony said

"Right you are" she responded

"Anastasia, Fury wants you to meet Loki now" Natasha said

"Ok, it was nice meeting you guys do you mind if I come back to help?" She asked and the both shook their heads

"Good luck with the half god" Tony said

"You'll need more than luck with him" Anastasia heard Bruce say before she walked out.

* * *

Oh yeah she's about to meet Loki! Hey everyone sorry for taking so long to update, life ya know lol!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will update again soon, give or take 2 weeks

XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you nervous?" Natasha asked her

"Not at all I deal with people like this all the time" Anastasia said smirking and stepped into the room that the prisoner was being held in, the door slid close behind me silently and I made my way up a few steps until I was standing in front of the cage, it was then that I saw him, his back was turned to me.

I could tell he was very tall about 6 feet and his hair was black, he wore green and black clothes and I'm sure if he turned I would like what I saw. Turns out I did, he turned to me and I saw his eye color, green, they were hypnotizing.

"This is the first time someone has been able to sneak up on me, congratulations, who are you I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you" he said

"Well I don't know who you are either so I think we're even" she said smartly and he smirked

"I am Loki god of mischief and lies" he said as if she was supposed to be grateful that she was in his presence.

"Oh, well I'm the grand duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova" she said simply and his eyes widened in realization.

"Ah yes we have books about you in Asgard, sold your soul to one of the greats to protect your family, it's a pity it didn't work. The books say you are a creature to fear, I see nothing that I should be afraid of." He said and she laughed

"Well I don't always look like this and I know for a fact that you always don't look like you look now either, I know a lot about you too and you are no god, you shouldn't even have that title." She told him and his smirk dropped.

"You're adopted you were never a real god, I don't care how much Odin did to make you look like them, or how long you've lived in Asgard, you will always be a worthless frost giants son and nothing more." She smiled menacingly and he laughed

"I like you, you seem like someone I could tolerate and there aren't a lot of people I can"

"Well you're cute so that's a plus for you in my book"

"Why are you not on my side, you are Lucifer's creation are you not?"

"You could say that I'm rebelling against what he wants me to do, I don't hurt innocent people only the ones like you" she smirked

"Oh you wouldn't try to hurt me would you because then I would be forced to hurt you, and you have such a pretty face and lovely body, wouldn't want that going to waste" he looked her up and down checking her out.

"You wouldn't be able to hurt me, you see, the good thing about being a succubus is I can seduce the strongest willed men just by smiling at them" and with a roll of her eyes she walked away from the cage and to the door but turned back to see him watching her intently.

"Nice meeting you" she said smirking and left

"How was it?" Natasha asked

"Interesting" she said simply and they started walking back towards the lab.

* * *

Hey everyone i updated a little early because my internet is back on yay! I really want to thank everyone who Favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed^_^ So here goes a really important question that i'm afraid no one will respond back to...I need a beta so is anyone interested? Ok there i got it out:)


	5. Chapter 5

He had never met a woman like her, she was very beautiful and when he looked into her eyes he saw that she was intelligent and seen many things in her lifetime. He found himself attracted to her, she was on his level and there was an evil deep in her but she refused to let it out because she wanted to rebel against a great, doing that took guts.

If only he could get her on his side.

He wondered if she would come visit him regularly maybe then he could persuade her to join his army, if she did then once he ruled Midgard he would ask her to be his queen, he would have a great on his side and with that he would be unstoppable.

The only problem is how would he persuade her when she was so set on being good?

* * *

_**Ah it's such a short chapter but i just wanted to do a chapter in Loki's POV to see what he was thinking! Don't worry i'm uploading another chapter right after this and it's going to be funny ^_^**_


	6. Chapter 6

When Anastasia and Natasha got back into the lab they were met with a funny sight, Tony Stark dancing.

"What are you doing?" Natasha asked

"Just dance greatest hits duh" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing and it kind of was, he had a computer screen in front of him instead of a tv.

"Oh I have that game at home, let me play" Anastasia gasped running over to Tony who was just finishing his dance.

"You have this at home?" Bruce question and she looked at him

"Yeah, what do you think I do all day doc? Just because I'm a demon doesn't mean I don't do fun things"

"I like you even more now" Tony said putting his arm around her shoulders leading her to be in front of the computer, he backed away so she could dance.

"What's your favorite dance on here?" he asked her

"I have so many like Jump in the line, or dogma oh and I love the Rasputin one but I think it's the song that I like mostly" she answered, Natasha just left the room shaking her head as she went but smiling.

"Rasputin, didn't he like kill your family?" Tony asked bluntly and Anastasia laughed

"No silly what have you been watching? The 20th century fox Anastasia?" she asked and Bruce laughed

"Well yeah" Tony answered lowly and Anastasia looked at Bruce before they laughed louder.

"Oh sweetheart that story is not all true, you should go google me, Wikipedia it up dude, most of the stuff on there is true" she said choosing a dance and starting it while Tony, not wanting to be laughed at, went and sat at a desk to look the Duchess up.

Once she was finished dancing and he was finished reading about her, he came over to her and tried to take her into his arms. She was confused as to why he was trying to hug her and she looked at the doc who also looked confused and shrugged.

"Tony what are you-" she tried to pull away from him but he pushed her head down on his shoulder telling her to shh.

"You need to cry, it's ok I'm here for you go ahead and let it out" Tony explained

"I don't need to cry honey I'm fine" she patted his back hesitantly trying to pull away

"What happened to you and your family was horrible, it's ok to cry about it."

"Tony, Tony that happened over 100 years ago really I'm fine" she said finally pulling herself from him and looked at him

"If I need to cry I know who to come to though" She gave him a smile

"Now come on and dance with me, Bruce doesn't want to" she dragged him in front of the computer and the song Barbie girl started to play.

* * *

_**Ok so i don't know about everyone else but i can totally see Tony Stark doing Just Dance and especially the dance Barbie Girl! Funny chiz!**_

_**Alright so i was thinking of making this story a Loki/OC/Tony Stark story because i'm so in love with both of them. Tom Hiddleston and Robert Downey Jr. are just adorably hot, don't you think? I mean I've always had a thing for Iron Man but when Thor came out i was like mmmm Loki lmfao!**_

_**Sorry i'm rambling but yeah...hope you enjoyed this chapter!:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

"You two have been at that for two hours will you please stop!" Bruce said annoyed by the music from the game.

"I think he's about to go green" Tony exclaimed rushing over to Bruce and Anastasia hurried over too.

"I want to see!" she said and they both rested their head on the palm of their hand just watching the doctor, now he was really annoyed.

"Stop staring at me" he said his voice a little deeper, a sign that the _other_ guy was annoyed as well.

"Oh it's happening!" she said excitedly

"No it is not" Bruce said his voice normal again as he typed something into the hi-tech computer.

"You know, you should come by stark tower sometime, top 10 floors all R&B you'd love it its candyland" Tony said moving around the desk picking something up and moving closer to the doctor.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kind of broke…Harlem" Bruce said still typing things into the computer.

"Well I promise a stress free environment, no tension, no surprises" Tony claimed moving to the right side of Bruce but suddenly the doctor was poked by whatever it was the genius had in his hand.

"Ow" Bruce exclaimed touching his side and Tony and Anastasia looked at him hoping to get a reaction.

"Hey are you nuts?!" A new voice came, Anastasia glanced over to see the guy she met earlier, Steve Rogers.

"Nothing?" Anastasia and Tony said at the same time disappointed

"You really have got a lid on it, what's your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums a huge bag of weed?" Tony said, Anastasia and Bruce laughed.

"It's the weed I bet you it is" she said still laughing

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steve asked looking at Tony and wondering why the genius was like this when his father was completely different.

"Funny things are" Tony stated

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny, no offense doc" Steve said

"It's alright I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle… pointy things" Bruce told him going back to doing what he was doing, Anastasia pulled out her IPod and listened to her music drowning the conversation going on between Steve and Tony.

Tony came over to her once Steve, who gave her a quick nod while she responded with a wink left, and offered her some blueberries. She took some throwing them back into her mouth and then realized that she was hungry, no not human soul hungry, regular hungry like I want a whole pizza to myself hungry.

"There's a Café in here right? I'm starving anybody want anything while I'm there?" she asked getting up, stuffing her iPod in her pocket and moving towards the door.

"Coffee" both the geniuses said together

"Is there any way you take it?" she said

"Black is fine" The doctor answered

"Same" Tony responded and she nodded leaving out and turning right

'It is this way right? I'll find out soon'

"Hey Anna wait up mind if I escort you down there?" Tony said catching up to her

"Nope not at all I'm actually confused as to where it is" she confessed

"Downstairs come on we'll get the elevator" he said pulling her down a different hall where an elevator was, he pushed a button and the elevator came immediately but there was someone inside already.

"Phil!" Anastasia said excitedly and hurried into the elevator hugging one of her best friends.

"Um his name is agent" Tony claimed stepping into the elevator also, Anna rolled her eyes and pulled out of the hug, looking at Tony

"Funny" she said to him and he smirked

"How are you Anastasia, I haven't seen you since the last mission?" he asked her

"I'm good just been doing the usual…nothing" she laughed

"And Johnny?" he asked

"You might know more than me, you're the one going around checking on the…abnormal" she laughed at Tony's face when she said abnormal.

"So I'm an abnormal?" he asked and she nodded

"It's ok Tony you're special" she claimed

"So who's Johnny?" he said jumping into the conversation

"One of my best friends" Anastasia said ending the conversation with him and going back to Coulson talking with him until they got to the kitchen.

"I'll see you later right? I miss you, we need to talk more" she said giving him another hug, hugging him tightly.

"Yeah of course I'm here usually upstairs in the control room" he said and she nodded stepping out of the elevator.

"Come on Tony I'm starving" she said grabbing Tony's hand and giving him a smile leading him to the café.

Tony slowed her down and pulled her back a little so he could put his arm around her waist, he was very attracted to her and he wanted her to know, he also wanted everyone to be jealous that he got to touch her while they could only watch.

Anastasia was also attracted to Tony, he seemed like an asshole sometimes but really she could tell he was a kind and caring person, deep, deep down in his heart. She didn't mind him putting his arm around her, she actually felt safe with him and she trusted him.

* * *

Yeah so there's some Tony Stark loving in this chapter and definitely some funny stuff. So how do you like it? I'm still thinking about making this a Loki/OC/Tony Stark story so let me know what you think!

Hope you enjoyed this chappie! ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you seriously going to eat all of this?" Tony asked Anastasia as they made their way back to the lab.

"Yeah I am, I'm starving!" she said and walked into the lab.

"How's it going doc?" She asked seeing him with his head in his hand

"It's going…okay" he said and she handed him some coffee and he smiled gratefully at her.

She handed Tony his and sat down at a free desk so she could eat, she had eggs, bacon, pancakes, hash browns and apple juice. Right when she was about to eat Natasha came in.

"Anastasia, Loki would like to speak to you, he has refused to talk to anyone else" she said and Anastasia looked annoyed, she wanted to eat and she was.

"Okay fine" she said picking up her plate of pancakes, pouring some syrup on them and bringing her fork with her, she ate while she walked. They got to the room that held Loki in it and walked straight in, she sat in the chair in front of the cage.

"What?!" she said rudely still eating her food

"Sorry for disturbing you" he said smirking and she waved her hand dismissively while chewing.

"Just tell me what you want" she told him after she swallowed the rest of the pancake, she stood putting the plate on the chair and walked up to the glass leaning on it.

"I want to make a deal with you, I will stop this war on Midgard only if you join me to reign over another world" he said getting straight to the point.

"I don't like making deals, last time I made one I became a demon plus I don't trust you, you are the god of lies are you not?" she said turning to face him fully, he walked up to the glass.

"What can I do to persuade you" he asked and she smirked

She pressed herself to the glass and the next thing he knew she was inside the cage, he backed away a little to make room for her.

"There is nothing that you can do to persuade me, my mind is made to what I want" she answered

"Are you sure?" he asked getting closer to her his face inches from hers.

She was enjoying him being so close to her, she was always attracted to the so called bad boys but she sensed that Loki was acting out this way because he was heartbroken about something, she had acted out too once, and she knew the signs. When she did it the person who helped her was Johnny, she just needed someone to understand, give her a hug and tell her that it was going to be ok. So she did what she thought might help him too, she hugged him.

* * *

**umm idk what to say about this chapter...**

**Hope you enjoyed it!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

She hugged him but why? Surely he wasn't expecting this, maybe a very passionate kiss but this. He didn't understand it but he felt as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the last person he had hugged was Frigga his mother, his _**adopted**_ mother.

He didn't feel as relieved when he hugged her but this woman was doing something to him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him tighter when he did.

"I heard that a hug fixes a lot of things but I think that only one won't work very well for all the pain you feel" she spoke quietly.

"Well I guess there should be more hugging when you're here" he told her surprising himself.

She looked up at him with her blue eyes that he saw held so much emotion, the main one being sadness, but for who, for him?

"What happened to make you like this?" she asked letting him go and he reluctantly did the same, feeling empty once she was gone from his arms.

"Sit with me let's talk" she said quietly sitting on the makeshift bed, patting the spot next to her.

He felt his feet start moving, why did he feel he had to explain himself to this woman? Maybe it was because she actually wanted to know about him while others only saw him as evil and immediately was set on destroying him. He also had no problems with being closer to her, maybe she would tell him more about her also.

He soon found himself in a deep conversation with the Duchess, she seemed surprised when he laughed, a genuine laugh, at something she had said but soon it was time for her to leave him alone in the cold cell. She promised to return and to bring him food, he laughed at that, out of everything he learned about her the one thing that she made set on him knowing was how much she loved food, all different kinds.

"I shall see you soon then" he smiled but when she left him he took the emotion off his face. He couldn't let any of the agents here know his weakness, the eccentric Russian, and use her against him it was bad enough that she was on their side but to use her to get to him would be cruel.

* * *

_**Awww cute lol**_

_**Sorry i took so long to update i have so many stories to keep track of but this one is a top priority along with two others hehe!:)**_


	10. Chapter 10

"We need you to find out what Loki is up to" Fury told Anastasia immediately from her visit with Loki.

"Why me why can't you use Thor?" she asked as she sat at the table in the control room.

"My brother will not talk to me if he does he will lie, he seems to have taken a liking to you" Thor answered and she sighed

She had to do this right? Earth was in danger and she had to protect it didn't she? Well…no she didn't have to protect it but giving in to the evil just meant that the devil would get what he wanted and she had so far not done what he wanted her to for the past almost 100 years so why stop now?!

"Okay fine I'll do it on one condition" she said

"What?" Fury sighed

"No cameras when I see him"

"No"

"Nick if I want him to talk he has to trust me and I know for a fact that he won't tell me his plans when he knows you all are watching!" Anna pointed out and Fury had to admit she had a point.

"Ok fine but you have to tell me everything that went on" he said

"Promise" she smiled getting up

"Now where are you going?!" Fury called after her

"To get some food duh, then I'll go see the prisoner" she walked out of the room hurrying to the kitchens to get a variety of different things, since she didn't know what Loki would eat.

Then she made her way back, checking to make sure the cameras were turned off before she went to the room that Loki was in.

"Hey" she said as she came into the room to see Loki sitting on the cot, he stood once he saw her and she let herself into the cell, going through the thick glass like she did before with a tray in her hand.

"I brought you some food" she said

"I see, that can't all be for me" he smirked

"Well of course not!" she went and sat on the cot. "Here" she handed him a plate with pizza topped with all types of meat.

"What is this?" he asked and she gasped

"It's Pizza you've never had it before?!" and he shook his head staring down at the odd triangular concoction.

"Taste it!" she said excitedly and he stared at her

Should he trust her? Would she try to poison him?

Loki trusted his gut and picked up a slice taking a bite.

"Sooo what do you think?"

"It's delicious" he said surprised, it was a very different taste from the things on Asgard.

"I know right!" she claimed happily

After more taste testing's and Loki claiming he could not eat anymore they sat comfortably on the cot not really talking until Anastasia broke the silence.

"You know, I've never seen a frost giant up close before, I've observed them but from a distance." She exclaimed he stayed quiet and he looked at him.

"Can I see what you really look like?" she asked hesitantly and looked at him his wonderful green eyes studying her.

"Are you sure you want to see that, it's not a beautiful sight" he claimed and she shrugged

"Ok but if I show you what I look like you show me your true form" and she nodded agreeing, he looked away from her and instantly his skin began turning blue, and ridges began appearing on his body, she could only see the side of his face but she had a feeling the change was complete. She put her hand on his cheek turning his face to her and she was shocked to see two blood red eyes staring at her, she knew that Frost Giant were blue but not that their eyes were red. They stared at each other for a second longer before she spoke.

"Wow, you're…beautiful" she said and he laughed

"Never heard that before"

"Well you are…my turn I suppose"

She stood in front of him and grew nervous as his red eyes stared at her, she giggled nervously she didn't change into her demon form often and nobody actually knew what she looked like but he showed her so it was fair for her to do the same.

Within a blink she changed, wings grew from her back, small horns on her head and a tail from her backside. Her hair grew incredibly long reaching her knees and there was a less amount of clothes on her. She bit her lip nervously not looking at him.

He thought she was the beautiful one, why did she not show her demon self-more? He stood reaching out to touch her but thought about it not wanting to hurt her with his touch but she took his hand in hers and nothing happened, she smiled up at him and he laid his hand on her cheek caressing it before pulling her close to him, and their lips met.

* * *

_**Oooo didn't think they were going to kiss did you? Well maybe you did lol**_  
_**I just LOVE Frost Giant Loki he's so Hot and Cold lmao**_

_**Anyway hope you enjoyed and thank you to all the new followers and favoriters(not a real word i know) lol of this story you won't regret your actions i promise! ^_^**_

_**If you want to know what Demon Anastasia looks like there will be a link on my profile so you can see:)**_


	11. Chapter 11

Now was her time to act, while Loki was preoccupied with kissing her his guard was down. She quickly dove into his mind, reading his thoughts, seeing what he saw.

He deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for entrance to her mouth, she obliged and continued skimming his mind unnoticed. Many thought of her popped up but she skipped them as they were not what she was looking for but she was curious, was he using her trying to make her join him or did he genuinely like her?

Ignoring those thoughts she delved deeper into his mind finding a lot of useful information, just when she was getting to a very important thought about the Tesseract they stopped kissing and she stood there for a second a little dizzy from being snatched away from the memory so quick.

Loki was no longer in his Frost Giant form and his green eyes were staring at her in curiosity.

"I gotta go!" she said hurriedly

She picked up the tray and slid out of the cage so fast that Loki couldn't say anything.

She got out into the hallway and walked fast thrusting the tray into a unsuspecting agents hands "Take that back please, thank you!" she called rushing towards the lab. The door slid open immediately and she hurried in.

"I know what Loki is up to!" she announced looking at the two geniuses.

"Anastasia?" Tony questioned confused

"Yeah"

"Why do you look like that?"

She caught her reflection in a computer screen then cursed silently; she never changed back to her human form.

"Oh sorry" she said changing back but the two of them still stared at her.

"You had wings" Bruce said

"And a tail!" Tony exclaimed

"Yes I know, that's my demon form now can we please get back to what I said!"

"You should walk around in demon form more, it's intimidating and very, very sexy" Tony said ignoring what she was saying

"What was it about Loki you wanted to tell us" Bruce asked but right when she opened my mouth to tell him Fury walked in and that's when the argument started, she never got the chance to tell them what she found out because right when she was going to tell everyone the Hellicarrier was attacked and everyone was thrown in different directions.

She and Fury ended up thrown together and he helped her up, they both ran to the control room seeing that everything was down and they were being attacked by Loki's guys. They fought back to back taking down as many of them as they could, she couldn't help but remember the last fight that she was in with Fury, and they had fought alongside each other in that one too.

"Go make sure the prisoner doesn't escape!" Fury called to her and she didn't hesitate, taking one more guy down she ran fast to the room he was in.

When she got there she saw Thor inside of the cage now and Coulson had a gun trying to contain Loki but suddenly the Loki that Coulson was talking to disappeared and the real Loki appeared behind him, she acted quickly pushing Coulson out of the way right when Loki was about to stab him and she was stabbed instead.

"Nooo" Thor yelled behind the thick glass

She may be a demon and everything but that shit hurt like hell, she hadn't fed off of anyone in a while and she was weak. She glared at Loki and he looked at her his expression blank as he pulled the spear out of her. She glanced at Coulson seeing that when she pushed him she accidentally knocked him into the wall and hit his head which knocked him out, at least the only thing he would have is a horrible headache.

Loki went over to the control panel for the cage and pressed some things and before Anastasia knew it the cage was gone and Loki was scooping her up off the floor, carrying her onto another aircraft.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked weakly but he didn't answer her so she just gave up then letting herself succumb to the darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update but I've just been so busy with life lol**  
**Hope everyone who celebrates it had a wonderful thanksgiving:)**


End file.
